Bechloe Needs A Bhloe
by ThatNutCracker
Summary: Chloe is dating Chicago. Beca realized that she is too late. Or is she? Join Beca as she tries to get her girl back, while also dealing with Aubrey's unnecessary height jokes and snarky comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there lads, lasses and beyond. Enjoy this thing because I got way too much time on my hands. :) I don't know if I am even going to continue this, I just got a random idea.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ugh."

"Beca, I swear to god if you groan or moan one more time, I will tell EVERYONE that you are watching porn. Including Chloe." a stern female voice rang out in the apartment.

"No! Not CHLOE! FINE I will STOP."

Currently, Beca and Aubrey (yes, THE Aubrey Posen), were sat in Beca's big and rather expensive apartment. They were discussing strategies, which will soon turn into Operation "**Bechloe needs a Bhloe**". (Fat Amy came up with the name, but she is busy performing). Beca thinks that Chloe is SO in LOVE with whateverhisnameis. But Aubrey, Amy, Stacie and unfortunately Lily, all know that Chloe is NOT over Beca.

"Beca, you won't get Chloe back if you keep putting your foot in your mouth. Quite literally. It's really disgusting."

"At least I don't vomit when I am stressed." Beca shot back with a steely glare, which left the older blonde completely unaffected.

"Well I got complete control over it, want me to demonstrate-?"

"NO! No thanks I am good." Beca quickly cut Aubrey off, not wanting to see her demonstrate. She has seen enough of it already.

"That's what I thought. You need to SHOW Chloe that you care!" Aubrey pointed out, looking Beca in the eyes to let her know that she is being 100% serious.

"But... how do I do that? I've sat closer to her in the last few weeks! Isn't that enough?!" Beca asked helplessly.

Aubrey stared at her for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. "Oh Beca no! That is-" she continued laughing while Beca just stared at her. Finally after a few long seconds, she has got control over it, "Chloe would just assume that's you being yourself. You know, you aren't as badass as you seem."

This, to Beca, was the biggest insult that anyone could say. She stared at Aubrey, doing the typical stare down, which again, didn't phase the older woman at all.

"If you are trying to stare me down, then try to grow a couple of inches." now THAT, really offended Beca.

"You're only a few INCHES taller than me!" Beca defended herself.

"Yeah? Well it's not hard to be taller than you-"

"Can we PLEASE focus on how to get rid of, ugh, HIM." Beca even wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well like I said. Show her that you care."

"But how do I do that?"

Aubrey looked up at her and gave her a look. It was THE look that she gets whenever she has a plan. That's never good. It usually involves cardio or going out of the apartment. Beca HATES both of those things.

"Why are you giving me that look? I usually have nightmares for two days when I see that look."

"I know what you can do. You need to do what Chicago does. But better. Show him, that height doesn't matter-" Beca groaned and rolled her eyes, "-and show her that you are better than him. She loves you, she just needs you to show it." Aubrey finished with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Aubrey that's great. But I don't even know what he does with her! And ugh, I don't want to know." Beca fake gagged which made Aubrey shoot her a glare.

"Okay, he gets her flowers once a week. So YOU, need to get her a flower EVERYDAY. He takes her out of romantic walks on the beach. Chloe HATES the beach. But you can show her that you care by taking her to her favorite place; the strip club."

"Dude! Aubrey! The strip club!? Really?"

"I am kidding. You haven't forgotten what a joke is, have you? Take her to her favorite park, you know which one it is."

"Har har, you are funny. What if she asks why I'm doing all this?"

"Then tell her, it's because you want her to know that she is STILL your best friend."

Beca seemed to be happy with that, because she slowly nodded. Beca has been very busy, she's working with DJ Khaled, and she has to boss Theo around. The Bellas have also been busy with their lives. Chloe got into vet school and unfortunately she's been busy with her new PRECIOUS boyfriend. Lily has been doing who knows what, Aubrey has become a successful leader at a Girl Scout camp. Amy has of course, been doing her productions, Stacie is pregnant again. Emily has been busy managing the new Bellas, who are a complete mess. The rest of the girls are unknown.

Because Beca has been busy, she's distanced from the Bellas. She's kept close with Amy, Aubrey and Chloe. Lately however, Chloe has been busy with Chicago.

"Okay, but how can I start? She lives like two blocks away and I haven't come out of my apartment for days."

"I still don't understand why you locked yourself up in here?" Aubrey asked raising both of her eyebrows.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me. It's because I thought I heard a zombie."

"At least I have eyebrows. Let's be honest, the only zombie I've seen is sitting in front of me."

"I DO have eyebrows, that was ONE time! I'm not a zombie I am perfectly functioning." Beca protested weakly.

It was true, Beca hasn't come out of her apartment because Theo made her watch a horror movie. This made Beca believe that zombies _do _exist, and the next thing she knew, she _thought _she heard a zombie. So she locked herself in.

"Hmm sure, sure. You need to come out a bit Beca. In more ways than one. This isn't healthy."

When Beca didn't reply, Aubrey pressed on further, "If you don't, then Chloe WILL move on. You need to act NOW, while she is still 'eye-fucking' you." Aubrey said, cringing at how she has picked up the word 'eye-fucking' from Amy.

"But-"

"No buts, you need to do everything better than Chicago. Prove to him that Chloe is YOURS. Prove to him, that you, Beca Mitchell can kick his ass."

"You're right. You are RIGHT!" Beca near enough yelled, a smile growing on her face.

"He is here right now, let's go over there, and ruin their two week anniversary dinner."

"Okay, can we make it dramatic?"

"Dramatic is my middle name." Aubrey stated, holding her hand out for a high five. Beca was going to make a joke about how Aubrey is really dramatic, but she decided against it.

They high fived with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**If I do continue this, then the next chapter will be very over dramatic and it will feature Bechloe and Chicago being a pussy.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted a second chapter. Well. Here you are y'all. :) Enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Okay, so let's talk about how we are going to make this dramatic." Beca said as she chewed on her strawberry lace gummy. It _definitely _wasn't Aubrey who got it for her.

"Easy, we go in there-" she was cut off by Beca who had a weird look on her face. "What? GO? But that's lame, that's not dramatic enough-"

"Fine. We will _BARGE _in there." Aubrey reluctantly corrected herself while rolling her eyes. A habit that she picked up from Beca.

"Okay, so we BARGE in there. Then what?"

"We uh, argue about something?" Aubrey answered, it sounded more like a question though.

"Okay, what can we possibly argue about, that we HAVEN'T argued about before?"

"Oh I know! Just follow my lead." this was not going to end well. They were already walking up to the door.

"Aubrey wait-" too late. Aubrey knocked on the door with a fake glare on her face.

"Beca, you're supposed to look grumpy, not constipated. Just put on your usual resting bitch face." Aubrey stated before taking a deep breath.

Get ready, for a performance of a lifetime.

"I don't have a-" she was cut off by the ugly troll thing opening the door. Aka, Chicago.

"Uhhh hello? Not that it's not nice to see you both, but what are you-" the stupid man was cut off by Aubrey who STOMPED straight past him, "Move out of the way!" she yelled, being extra dramatic by huffing. Chicago looked really worried and he looked at Beca helplessly.

Beca _has _to give her points for drama, as she also put on her bitch face and barged straight past Chicago, who yelped like a little girl because Beca's SHOULDER touched him.

"CHLOE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Aubrey shouted looking around desperately for her best friend.

"In here!" a bright and cheery voice called out.

"AUBREY COME BACK HERE!" Beca was also shouting now. She had to admit, she really enjoyed this. It gave her a chance to blow off steam.

Chicago followed the two girls in. He was so confused. What were they bitch fighting about, now? Also, they were RUINING the very important, two week anniversary dinner.

As the two girls stepped into the living room, their jaws dropped for a second. Chicago really made effort, there were roses, lots of deserts (Chloe hated nearly all of them, but that's not the point), and of course, the greatest date food of all time-

McDonald's.

Aubrey, being the first one to compose herself, began making her over-dramatic speech, "THIS midget-" she pointed at Beca, "did the most terrible thing. She... oh god, I can't even say it-" her voice broke as she made herself cry.

Beca's eyes widened for a few seconds, Aubrey was going ALL OUT. She was making herself cry. Beca has to step her performance up. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the older girl, "Aubrey, it isn't a big deal!" she shouted.

"BECA, shut it, you chicken-shit. It's SO HORRIBLE Chloe." Aubrey cried as she stumbled down next to Chloe who was looking between the two of them. The two of them always had their arguments, but it was never THIS bad.

"Chicken-shit?" Chicago asked with a chuckle, which made both of the girls glare daggers at him. How dare he? How could he be questioning their insults?

"Shut up, you penis." Aubrey ordered, her broken voice gone, replaced by her usual stern one.

"Shut up!" Beca shouted at the same time as Aubrey spoke.

Chicago whimpered and fast-walked into the kitchen. What a pussy.

"What happened?!" Poor Chloe was so worried, her eyes were beginning to water.

"Beca TOOK my last GLUTEN FREE muffin." Aubrey said looking down.

Beca had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. THAT was Aubrey's master plan? Arguing over a damn muffin?

"For your information, I STOLE your last precious muffin." Beca stated with a sassy tone of voice. She rolled her eyes when she heard Chicago whimper in the kitchen. He was an ARMY soldier, and he was scared of girls fighting.

"Chloe!" Aubrey whimpered, looking broken and helpless, "See? She can be so mean!" she added with a pout.

"THAT'S what you two were FIGHTING ABOUT? Your muffin?" Chloe asked in disbelief. She couldn't wrap her head around this. How can two people be so over-dramatic over a damn muffin?

Chloe sighed and face palmed. She was a bit nervous however, as the woman that she has been in LOVE with, for the past 5 years was standing like 2 feet away from her. Chicago was a good distraction, because she knows that she can never have Beca.

"Chloe! It was a blueberry muffin! You know that they are my favorite!"

"Beca! Buy her a new one so she can be happy. She is on a strict diet. Gluten-free stuff means a lot to her." Chloe explained, gazing at Beca as she spoke.

Beca gulped, and had to duck her head in order to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Chloe was GAYZING at her.

"But-" Beca was cut off by Aubrey who looked pleased with their performance.

"No buts! Buy me a muffin and all is forgiven!"

Beca rolled her eyes, Aubrey can't be serious. Chloe however, saw the hesitation on Beca's face. She reached out to put her hand over Beca's for a few short moments. They were both blushing when Chloe's cold hands made contact with Beca's warm and soft ones.

Aubrey fake gagged, to remind the two of them that she still exists, Chloe quickly let go of Beca's hands and smiled at the two of them.

"Beca, you know that she will just keep complaining until you buy her a muffin." Chloe said.

Chicago was still being a pussy, because he walked into the living room very slowly, as if he was walking on egg-shells.

"Okay FINE! But only because I want to." Beca gave in, throwing her hands up and glaring at Aubrey, who was looking way too smug.

"Chicago? What's wrong?" Chloe asked Chicago as he was still really reluctant to walk in. He still looked scared.

"They don't train us on how to deal with girl fights..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Chloe just smiled at him gently in understanding, she patted the space next to her.

"Wow what a pussy." Beca and Aubrey both whispered in unison. They looked at each other in surprise, they have never said the same thing at the same time before.

"What was that?" Chicago asked as he sat down next to Chloe, he was definitely less tense now.

"We called you a pus-" they were cut off by Chloe, "They said you are PUSHY." she corrected. She definitely didn't want another argument. Chicago would probably run off again.

"How am I pushy?" he asked in a small voice. Here we go.

"I think that is our cue to leave!" Beca said, satisfied with the plan. Now they ruined the very important dinner.

Aubrey nodded in agreement. "Yeah Chloe. Beca owes me a gluten-free blueberry muffin." she smirked.

"No you don't have to leave!" Chloe called out, but the two of them were already walking towards the door.

"I can sense an argument coming. I want to be excited for my muffin." Aubrey stated, quickly moving towards the door. When Chicago got like this, then it was best to leave. Because he will start to cry, hardcore.

"But-"

"BYE Chloe!" Aubrey called out as her and Beca quickly walked out the door. Beca felt instantly bad, but their plan had worked!

"Bye Chlo!" Beca yelled before they closed the door.

That was, quite the performance.

"Wow!" the two girls gasped out as they started laughing. They didn't even know what they were laughing at, this was a very successful plan though, because Chicago will start crying soon, like a pussy.

"Aubrey, a muffin! Really?" Beca asked laughing.

"It was the best that I could come up with!" Aubrey defended herself, "Now, you owe me a muffin because of my performance."

Beca groaned really loudly, making Aubrey snort in a very un-lady like manner.

* * *

"Wow, this muffin is so good!" Aubrey moaned as she chewed on her perfectly made blueberry muffin, gluten-free of course.

"Jesus Aubrey, tone it down or this will be a step away from becoming a porn movie."

"Shut it midget."

"So what's our next move? We don't have a lot of time left." Beca asked fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, you always seem to be SHORT on time." Aubrey snorted at her own attempt at making a height joke, again.

"You know I will kick the shit out of you." Beca warned with a glare.

"Huh, apparently you have a SMALL amount of patience."

Beca just glared at Aubrey, trying to make that smile leave her face. But it didn't, and now she's been smiling for move than 5 seconds, and she looks like a serial killer.

"Aubreyyyyy." Beca dragged out exhausted from Aubrey's attempt at humor.

"Okay. Now that Chloe has seen that Chicago is a penis,you need to step up your game. Interrupt their time together, invite Chloe over and stuff. She really loves you." Aubrey said with a smile.

"She loves me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, she looks at you like she's totally head over heels for you."

Beca looked genuinely shocked at this revelation. She needed to make Chloe realise that Chicago is just not right for her.

"You know Beca, for someone who is so small, I expected you to have a... BIG brain."

Beca just groaned and banged her head on the table.

* * *

**Well, there is the second chapter. :) It's so rubbish I know :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, have another chapter! :) **

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Over the next few days, Beca had been trying to invite Chloe over. But every single time she tried, the redhead was busy. Currently, Beca and Aubrey were at Beca's house, standing in the kitchen. Waiting for their morning coffee to kick in.

"_Probably busy fucking Chicago." _Beca thought before her eyes widened. She did NOT need that mental image.

"What are you looking shocked about, now?" the voice next to her asked, shaking her out of her crude thoughts.

"N-nothing. I just don't understand. You said that she loves me, yet she seems to always be busy doing something else." Beca explained with a sad smile.

"You need to give it time. Maybe move out of the house a little bit too."

"Come on Aubrey! You know I am impatient. Could you just try to see this from my perspective?" Beca was getting impatient now. If Chloe really liked her, then why hasn't she made a move yet?

The next few seconds were... entertaining. Aubrey whispered out, "Alright." and then sat down on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Beca asked. Why was Aubrey sitting down after Beca told her to try to see things from her perspective?

Oh wait.

"I'm seeing things from your perspective." Aubrey shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You little-"

Before Beca could continue though, her phone beeped, indicating that she has received a text message. Beca tried to not show the happiness on her face when she realized that it was from Chloe. Maybe, Chloe had time for her after all!

For some reason, Aubrey felt a stab in her chest... It was _probably _caused by the coffee.

"Is it from Chloe?" Aubrey attempted to sound interested but for some reason, her voice was flat, and she couldn't work out why. However, Beca's face fell when she fully read the text message.

"Yup. She wants to invite me BOWLING, with her and her prince charming." Beca said with a glare on her face.

"Oh but you see Beca, this is your chance to impress her!" Aubrey didn't feel enthusiastic at all but she managed to sound it.

Aubrey doesn't know what changed. A few days ago she was so happy to help Beca, now she is feeling less than happy about it. Was it because she knew Chloe and Beca had a chance, and she was afraid of losing both of them? Or was there another reason behind it?

"How? By struggling to lift a bowling ball?"

"Come on, Beca. You can't be THAT bad at bowling!"

"One time I punched myself in the face with a bowling ball." Beca stated really un-enthusiastically. However, Aubrey just thought of a brilliant idea.

"Oh I got an idea!" she said, clapping her hands together in excitement

"What?!"

"Use those Granny Ramps that help with aiming. Then, the only thing you will have to do, is just lift the ball on there."

"Oh har har you are just a barrel of laughs."

There was a pause. Aubrey seemed to think of a comeback to say, and she had the perfect comeback-

"I cannot believe that you MUSTARD the strength to say that to me." Aubrey snorted at her own joke.

"Well maybe we should TACO about this."

"You BUTTER think about what you're going to say to me." Aubrey said, narrowing her eyes

This pun war was getting out of hand. They were both still standing in the kitchen, but this time they moved closer to each other, as if this pun war was really serious. Though, it probably is.

"This pun war was a huge misSTEAK." Beca was proud of herself for being able to think of another pun.

"You are such a weirDOUGH." and that was it. They both doubled over in laughter.

After a few seconds, they managed to stop laughing. "Why did we have a food pun war?" Beca asked taking deep breaths to prevent any more laughing fits.

"I DOUGHNUT know."

"Alright I get it, you are great at food puns. Can we get back to, how I'm not going to look like a dick in front of Chloe?"

"If you want, I will come with you, I can help." Aubrey offered with a small smile on her face.

"You would do that? For me?" Beca suddenly felt small and vulnerable. After all the years of being a Bella, she was still shocked whenever someone did something for her.

"Of course. Maybe we should get some practice in, what do you think?" Aubrey suggested.

"Well it is only like 11 in the morning, and Chloe said we can meet around 5. So yeah let's get some practice in!" suddenly, Beca felt much better about bowling. Mainly because she won't be third wheeling. She will be fourth wheeling instead with Aubrey.

"Yes!" Aubrey clapped. She felt really happy about this, mainly because she used to do a lot of bowling when she was a child. That all stopped however when she joined the Bellas. Her priorities changed.

* * *

After about an hour, the two got to the nearest bowling alley. It was pretty empty, except for a few people, who were just sat in the bar.

They walked up to the costumer desk, where Aubrey payed for both of them, much to Beca's surprise.

"I am so going to beat you!" Aubrey was still excited. She was practically vibrating from the excitement.

"Well at the moment, the only memory I have from bowling is smacking myself. So you probably will."

Aubrey just laughed.

Oh, it was on.

* * *

"Beca, I thought you said you was really bad at bowling?"

So far, Beca was leading by 20 points. The score was 53-33.

"I am just picturing Chicago's face on the pins, and I just gather my strength up."

For some reason, knowing that Beca was still somehow thinking about Chloe related things, was not pleasant for Aubrey. She couldn't figure out why though...

"Well I'll just picture your face then, maybe that will help me." Aubrey winked and laughed.

The game was finished after another half an hour. Beca won. However, Aubrey wasn't too far behind, Beca only had about 6 more points than Aubrey did.

"Aubrey, I know I don't say it enough, but thank you for everything that you do for me." Beca whispered, refusing to make eye contact with the older girl. She always got shy when saying things like this.

"Hey, it's okay. I am glad I can help." Aubrey replied

"What should we do now?" Beca asked.

"Well we still have a few more hours, so how about we go back to yours and play the greatest game of all time." Aubrey suggested barely managing to keep a smirk off of her face.

"What game?"

"... mario kart." And the smirk was now turned into a full grin.

"Shit."

But still, one mystery remains. Why does Aubrey feel so weird around Beca?

* * *

**Oooh, why DOES Aubrey feel so weird around our favorite DJ? **

**Also, this was a filler chapter, I had no ideas on what to do so I wanted to make a filler chapter. I got a lot of personal stuff at the moment, so this chapter is probably really shit.**

**Until next time y'all.**


	4. Authors Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE, ASKING FOR HELP ON FINDING A STORY, AND ALSO I AM CLEARING UP CONFUSION. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY!**

**Okay guys I've had a lot of confusion about this. This will be a BECHLOE story. It will NOT be turning into Mitchsen! I know there's a lot of hints about Mitchsen, but there will be NOTHING apart from Bechloe. **

**BECHLOE IS ENDGAME! **

**Also I am still looking for a Mitchsen story I read a while back. Basically Aubrey really likes Beca, who really loves Chloe. Beca then asks for Aubrey's help to impress Chloe. In this fanfiction, Chloe is dating TOM for the first few chapters. And I remember there was a chapter where they go to a carnival and Beca tries to impress Chloe there.**

**Also in that story, Beca has a mustang.**

**I would appreciate any help! :) **


End file.
